


Another Artist

by NoClueWhatIAmDoing



Series: Late Night Ideas (Or I have a terrible Sleep Schedule) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (What they are trying at is up in the air), Forced God Of Destruction! Error, Harrish6, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our three idiots are trying their best, The Artist is not a Sans or Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClueWhatIAmDoing/pseuds/NoClueWhatIAmDoing
Summary: It was just their luck that they were forced into this odd multiverse. The Creator here was a shitty one and they couldn't wait to get back to their verse. But until then, they guess they can just hang with that Error character. It looks like he needs the help anyway. (Honestly that Copycat is horrible to his other half, they should take Error when they go back. It will be fun, they can show him all of their fanart of Undernovela!)
Relationships: Artist & Error, Ink & Artist
Series: Late Night Ideas (Or I have a terrible Sleep Schedule) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Another Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going on a ride, guys, gals and pals. Your driver has no idea what they are doing, they picked their username for a reason.

They sighed as they got done erasing the funky AU. Usually they would try their best to rework the ones going out of control, add touches here and there. But all artists have to erase something at some point. There was no hope for this AU, it caused more pain than it would ever create joy.

Even Horrortale got a happy ending with help of course, they knew not everything can go the way they wanted but they were always willing to give a try. Leaving the blank space, they decided that they would hold off on creating another one. They were running out of inspiration and didn't feel like repainting a AU.

They were about to visit their soft UnderLust when something started to spark in Area 9278, a place they haven't touched since they made RewriteTale. Going through their portal, they looked around the Area.

"What is it? Is it a error? Do I need to fix it?" They looked at the coding of the area. Everything looked fine until it glitch for just a spilt second. They tilted their head, eyesockets narrowed at the screen. "This, what is going on-holy Bob!"

They were sucked into the screen, unknown to them, their multiverse froze without them. Waiting. Waiting for them to come back.

-x-

Destiny held the soul in her hands that was humming calmly. She stared at it with wonder and giddiness. Who better to help her favorite than another one of her favorites?

This Artist was easily her favorite one, both creator and destructor. They knew how it was like to kill millions and billions. They also knew how to create and love. Perfect to teach her Error. (It helped that they looked different than Fate's Oblivious Artist.)

Their eyelights was rainbows of color and their skull painted with random designs. And they tended to change their designs and colors on how they felt. Emotions and souls certainly did change people.

And the best thing is that Fate can't touch them like she can with the others. This Artist was out of their control, the sole reason Fate hated them.

Destiny looked at the fight, waiting for just the riiight... _Moment_ , she dropped them on Ink with a grin.

-x-

They slapped the skeleton who they landed on. Honestly, they knew that it was rude to just drop down on someone like that without a warning but that doesn't mean they can touch their butt like that. "Who taught you manners!? You pervert!"

"Pervert?! You crushed me with your heavy weight!" The skeleton yelled at them. They glared at them, before it dropped in surprised, their eyelights shut off for a brief moment.

They scrambled up, anger lit up in their chest at the sight they saw. "Who are you, you copycat!? Do you want to get erased!?" They whipped out their giant rainbow eraser. The words changed from Mr. Erase to 'For Little Mistakes'. "Let's go! I will show you who is the top Alpha Bitch around these parts!"

"Wh-What?! I am the copycat?!" The ripe off yelled as if they had any right.

They nodded before they stepped on them, their foot holding them down as they brought the erase to the ripe off's face. "Don't worry, it will be quick."

Their eyes widened when it didn't do anything to them, before they growled, swiping it across the annoying face over and over. Ignoring their screams of rage as they started to yell in frustration. "Shut the art up, I am trying to get rid of you, you annoying stain!"

"Uh, sir-ma'am- can you please stop?" One of the other unnoticed Skeletons asked. They paused as they looked up, their mouth dropped as they realized that there were thousands and thousands of familiar Skeletons. But how? They would never make so many, let alone have them in the Void or anything similar. Yes, they can go to other AUs but never to their spaces.

Spinning around, they hit someone in the face, making them go poof. The Artist looked at the spot where a SwapFell Papyrus stood before letting out a small oh. "No one panic! I got this!" They yelled before anyone could reacted to the fact that one of their allies got erased. They hugged the eraser closer to them as they opened a screen. They clicked the back button and the Papyrus was back in his spot, looking a bit Spacey.

"Don't worry, he should be fine, probably needs therapy and sleep, but what Swap! Papyrus doesn't? Amirite or amirite?" They coughed awkwardly before putting away their eraser, they didn't need any more accidentally deaths on their hands.

"you just fucking erased him!" A Underfell Sans hissed, looking pissed. They noticed that he had a few problems with his coding, they wanted to pull out it and fix it, but most people considered the coding private and didn't want to upset him more.

"I brought him back?" They shrugged a bit, ignoring the way all of them were gearing up to fight. They are their Creator and Artist, their attacks would only hurt them if they wanted it to hurt. And they don't want it to hurt, they aren't really into that.

Their jaw dropped open when they saw the most beautiful and deadly creature they have ever seen. They or he was fighting crowds of Sans and Papyrus, his strings were ripping through the crowd like the strings was a hot knife and the crowd was butter.

Jumping over the crowd, they used the various skulls as stepping Stones. They wanted to meet this God of destruction, to fight him and get to know him. Never before had they seen such a powerful Skeleton. They frowned upon noticing the various scars and bumps his black frame had. As if they never healed just right.

Batting away an annoying Sans, they paused everything besides them and the deadly Skeleton. Error stopped when he realized that everyone was frozen. The Artist grinned as they landed in front of him, dodging the strings sent towards them. "Hello! I am the Artist or Creator! May I know your name? Also did you need help? You look like you need a good healing and a warm meal!"

 **"I aM NOt GoING To fAll FoR YouR TRiCkS, InK!"** He growled and they laughed loudly, unsure why he called them Ink. They don't have a name, a title? Yes. But a name? Never, not even a nickname. **"Why ARe yOu WeAriNG A DamN dReSs?!"**

"Hahaha! Because I like the colors, of course! And I am not this Ink." They told him, still dodging and running from his attacks. A grin stretching across their face when they made the beauty tangle himself up in his strings. "I am guessing it's the Stain? That stupid copycat, for some reason I couldn't erase him!"

 **"eRAsE? WhAT Are YoU taLkInG AbOUt?!"** He pulled them closer, his strings were wrapped around them. He paused, before pulling out their soul. They both looked at it, him with surprised and them with a colorful blush.

Their soul was a sideways heart that changed colors, dimming and becoming so bright that it hurt to look at. They coughed when he didn't say anything. "Can you put that back? I kinda need it."

 **"You...ARe NoT inK?"** He asked slowly, bringing their soul closer to him. Looking at it with curiosity and a bit of wonder, he 'touched' it. They chuckled softly, trying to ignore the way their whole body was heating up in embarrassment. **"HoW? I haVE NeVeR SEeN AnYThINg LIkE ThiS, WHO arE YoU?!"**

"I already told you, you stubborn Skeleton! I am the Artist!" They huffed, spinning a bit in the strings. Getting impatient, they decided to Look at his soul if he wasn't going to put theirs back. Kicking their legs a bit, they looked back at the dark Skeleton. Immediately, they pulled out his soul, a black glitching heart with red, blue and yellow cracks. "Oh wow, isn't that a beautiful soul!"

He glitched painfully before he shoved the so called Artist's soul back in their chest. He grabbed his own soul and disappeared without say anything more. They yelped as they fell on the ground harshly, starting the world again.

They got stabbed from thirteen different directions. Looking at the bones and holes left behind, they pouted. "Well, aren't you guys mean? What did I ever do to you?"

-x-

Ink felt excited, there was an another Artist, another God of Creation. Sure, they got off on the wrong on the foot but whatever. And he couldn't wait to get to know them better. "So, your multiverse doesn't have a Error?"

"Nope! I think that I would have known about that, neither do we have a, what was it? A Fresh Virus? I mean we have Fresh Verses, not a virus." They told him, looking around the crowd. Ink stood by them, staring at the changing lines on their head with curiosity.

"Do you have a soul?" He asked, rocking on his heels. He was wondering why they showed so much emotions, perhaps they had more practice in faking them.

"Of course, I do, but I am not showing you," they told him firmly. His eyes widened, oh wow, they do? He wanted to see it!

"Why not? I want to see it!" Ink leaned forward, a grin painted on his face. They pushed him away, a frown on their face.

"Because it's my SOUL and I said no," before he could ask them more about it, they left. No portal, no paint or glitch, just they were there and then they weren't. Ink pouted as he started to search for them.

-x-

Leaving behind the stain, Artist left to find the interesting Skeleton named Error. Such a harsh name, perhaps he was named by the old ways? He is a god, so he must be old, even if it's just by his original universe terms.

Artist had a problem finding someone older than him, giving the fact they were made with the beginning of their multiverse. The True Gods are the only ones who are older than them, maybe they will find another. It would be terrible if the stain was older but he had a younger feel to him. This whole place did, but it also had a dying feeling to it.

The magic out of wack, too many holes and glitches here for this place to be considered stable.

Artist took time going through the multiverse, fixing various problems. Sometimes just completely erasing a few AU. Like that odd pig one. They shuddered as they looked at the next AU. The Artist wrinkled their nose, "Under(her)Tail, how disgusting. No love, no traditions, what is the point? Porn? It's not even good porn."

They didn't hesitate to erase it, taking pleasure in getting rid of this universe. What was wrong with their other self? All this trash is pointless. They wanted to slap him with their brush but Ms. Rush didn't deserve to get dirtied by that filthy Skeleton. **"** **Y0U** **! StOp DoiNG My jOb! i wAnT TO deStroY ThAT** **FeLLSwAp** **! I hAD It PlAN** **OuT-WhY** **ArE yoU hErE? WAsn'T ThIS sOmeThINg-TaIL?"**

"I erased the filth, there are fifteen years old who can write better porn than that Disgusting Stain," Artist told him. They crossed their arms as they tried to block the memories of looking at the world. "I need to get rid of the last hour and half, this one was far more stubborn than I would have liked."

 **"tHaT's BeCaUSE It Was ThE SeCoND OnE, tHE OrIgINAls aND FirST CoPiES aRe ThE HaRdEsT To GeT RID Of."** Error growled, the artist only nodded as they grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from their space. Immediately, the error zoned in on it, his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. **"THaT Is HoT CHocolATe? RIGhT?"**

"Yeah, you want some? It's the good stuff, by that I mean I spent more time on learning how to cook than I should have." They held up a pot, only for Error to grab it from their hands to start drinking from it. "You can have all of it! I still got-....I am sorry, but did you just eat my pot?"

 **"YEs, YoU SaiD I cAn haVe ALl Of It,"** Error nodded as if he didn't eat one of the Artist's favorite pots. Looking at him and his serious face, the artist thought that this must have be a tradition of this multiverse. So in order not to offend or make Error feel awkward, they took a giant bite of their cup.

When in Rome, do as the Romans do, right?


End file.
